


ASTBJE Private Q and A show

by Albrittany



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albrittany/pseuds/Albrittany
Summary: Alvin convinces his brothers and their girlfriends to join a game which you would only see in a japanases show. They have to answer some questions that their fans ask them but, can they handle it. Will they answer any questions that their fans ask even if it's a dirty and weird question? Warning this story is not for kids. It's for teens 16 and up
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The day had arrived. Everyone except Simon and Jeanette who weren't happy about about this day, had waited patiently. Both were annoyed that Alvin had gotten them in to this... Crazy show. Simon and Jeanette didn't want to participate but, their siblings convinced them to participate in the show. The two wanted to get their hands on Alvin for coming up with this show. Now you're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about? What type of show? Well it's about a show that Alvin came up with. The show is called "ASTBJE Private Q and A" the show is about the guys and the girls answering any questions that their fans ask them. Alvin came up with this idea because he wanted money asap. His part time job didn't pay him much. The others at first didn't want to participate but, Alvin told them that it would be fun and that they will earn some money for a vacation to. Eventually everyone else agreed to participate.

It was a Friday night, Dave was out doing something important that had to do with the boys albums so he told the boys he would be back in a few hours. Alvin and his brothers left the house as soon as they saw Dave driving away, the boys left the house and the chipettes went with them.

An hour later

The boys were in a room where celebrities change their clothing. The girls were in another changing room. Alvin, was excited, Theodore was nervous and Simon was hating himself for letting Alvin and the others convince him to join. "Aww Si, what's with the long face? We've been in interviews before so why are you acting like you're a groom waiting for his bride to come to the church?" Alvin knew why his brother didn't look to happy but he just wanted to get on his nerves. Simon shots a glare at Alvin and says "This isn't like the other interviews we've been in Alvin. This show that you came up with, will probably ruin our singing careers. I know why you call this show ASTBJE Private Q and A. You want our fans to ask us a bunch of weird and awkward questions. I know that you want to do this for our vacation money but, still you-" "Relax Si. Stop acting like an angry mom and think positive. Our fans will ask us simple questions. The show will be for an hour. It will be over before you know it" Alvin cut him off. Simon sighs and nods. He hated it when Alvin drags him in to his crazy ideas.

"Guys, it's show time. Britt, Jean and Ellie are in front of the audience. They're waiting for you" said a girl who suddenly barged in. She notices that one of the Boys, who was Simon was just wearing a single piece of clothing. Her cheeks get pink and she smirks "Cute boxers Simon. I bet Jean would love to see this to" She winks him. Her name was Ashley and she was great friends with the Sevilles and the Millers. They've been friends with her since elementary school. She was part of their family. Simon quickly grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. "Ashley, can you knock before barging in like that?" asked Simon.

Alvin who was already dressed, chuckles and says "She's right you know" Simon glares at his brother. Ashley laughs loudly and says "Anyway hurry up boys. Your girlfriends and the audience are waiting for you" she then closes the door. Simon hears her footsteps going away and says "Alvin, that girl is becoming more and more like you every day" his older brother smiles proudly and was glad that Ashley was here to. She was the host for this show. She will be the one who will ask the questions that the fans want answers to.

A few minutes later

The boys appear in front of hundreds of fans that start cheering for them. "ALVIN MARRY ME" "SIMON I LOVE YOU" "THEODORE BE MY BOYFRIEND" girls were looking at the boys with goggly eyes. Alvin smirks and winks and blows kisses at all the girls however he quickly stops when he notices a Jealous Brittany shooting dangers at him. Alvin nervously smiles and kisses her on the lips. "Hey Britt, sorry we took long-" Brittany grabs his collar and leans in on his ear and says "if I see you do that again, no sex for two weeks got it Alvie?" She then smiles sweetly before letting go of his shirt. Alvin didn't like what he heard so he decides to forget about his ego at least until Brittany realizes that he only loves her and wants to be hers only. Yes he always flirts with other girls but, really he only had eyes for Brittany. Simon kisses Jeanette on her lips and sits next to her and Theodore does the same to his girlfriend Eleanor.

Now that everyone was present and were wearing wireless headset microphones, the show begins.

Ashley who was the host, was holding some flash cards. She looks at the audience and says "How is everyone tonight?" The crowd roars and whistle cheerfully. Ashley giggles and says "Are we all excited for the Q and A?" The crowd roars again. She took their loud response as a yes. Ashley looks at the couples and says "Guys, it's great to have you here" the couples smile and nod. it was about to begin. "The audience can't wait to hear what you have to say for their questions. Anyhow we will start with the first couple" she looks at Alvin and Brittany.

"Alright, my good friends Alvin and Brittany. You're first. Are you guys ready?" she questions them. Alvin confidently smiles and nods. Brittany does the same. Ashley reads the first question. "Brittany, a fan named Carla (who was sitting with the audience) asks, is Alvin a good kisser?" Alvin raises his eyebrows and looks at Brittany. Brittany smirks and answers the question "No. He's a horrible kisser. He sucks at it. He just likes to shove his tongue in my mouth and-" "Hey" Alvin who was upset interrupted her. The crowd, Ashley and their siblings laugh. Brittany smiles innocently and says "Just kidding. Of course he's a great kisser. We kiss each other a lot. Like in his room, my room, in public places, in the bathroom when we both take a shower-" "Ahem to much information Brittany" Simon interrupted her. The crowd and the host chuckle.

Ashley then looks at Jeanette and asks "Jeanette, is Simon a good kisser?" The shy brunette blushes and nods. Simon smiles and was glad that his girlfriend thought he was a good kisser. Ashley looks at Eleanor who says "Theo is a great kisser. We sometimes make out while watching a movie. Also when no one is looking, we give each other a few kisses" Theodore blushes and smiles.

The crowd says "Awww" at the two. The fan named Carla stands and yells "THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTION YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU. ESPECIALLY YOU ALVIN" the crowd chuckles. Ashley looks at her flashcards and says "Alright next question. Alvin, a fan named Jonathan asks if you were to accidentally walk in on one of your girlfriends sisters changing, who do you prefer to walk in on?" Alvin was surprised but amused. Brittany was jealous but curious at the same time. Simon just wanted to leave already. He doesn't want to answer that when it's his turn to answer it. Jeanette was a little upset to hear that question. Theodore felt a little uncomfortable and Eleanor was not happy.

Alvin chuckles nervously and says "Well... If I were to walk in on one of Brittany's sisters changing, I prefer her to be... Jeanette" his answer stuns Simon's girlfriend. She didn't anticipated for Alvin to pick her. "Mme-why-mme?" Jeanette asked shyly. She knew that she wasn't the type of girls Alvin would want to see naked. But why did he pick her then? Simon was unhappy but wanted to know why as well. Jeanette wondered why he didn't pick Eleanor who has great curves, amazing boobs and has a big ass. Meanwhile Theodore was glad that Alvin didn't pick Eleanor.

"Why me Alvin?" Jeanette curiously asked again. Alvin looks at her and rubs the back of his neck. "Well because I've seen Eleanor naked before-" "WHAT?" Brittany yelled him. Her face was red. She looked furious. Alvin puts his hands in the air and says "Hey hey calm down Britt. It was an accident. You see one day I went to visit you and you weren't home. I thought you were home so I went to your shared room. The door was open and I caught Eleanor wearing absolutely nothing. However I wasn't able to see her front body because her back was facing me. I only saw her ass. She didn't notice me and I immediately left" Brittany kept glaring at him but clams down a bit. Meanwhile Eleanor was blushing embarrassingly and wanted to strangle Alvin for not knocking before entering.

Ashley looks at Simon and says "Now it's your turn Simon. Which of your girlfriends sisters do you prefer to accidentally walk in one them changing?" Simon sighs and looks away and randomly answers "I choose Eleanor" the crowd cheers and next is Theodore who says "Um I pick Brittany" the second questioned has been answered. The fan named Jonathan thanks them for answering his question.

Ashley smiles and checks her flashcards. "Next question is for the girls only"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, girls here is the first question" said Ashley. The girls nod and hoped that they wouldn't get any difficult questions. The show was getting better and better. Everyone was enjoying hearing this. Well except Simon who was nervous. "A fan named Mark asks if you have a sexual fetish, can you tell us about it?" Brittany blushes, Jeanette shakes her head and Eleanor laughs nervously. This was a question that they didn't want to answer but, they didn't want to disappoint their fans either "Oh yes, these questions are getting spicier" thought Alvin. Brittany bites her lip before saying "I have lots of fetishes but, there is one that is my favorite. I call it riding the washing machine. I like it when Alvin is standing and goes inside me roughly and we do the dirty while he holds me in the air. I would wrap my legs around his waist. That is my favorite fetish" the crowd wolf whistles. Alvin was blushing, Simon had mentally slapped himself, and Theodore was amused. Both Jeanette and Eleanor giggle.

Ashley chuckles and says "Really? That's one of my fetishes to. Too bad I'm single. Wait a minute. Say Brittany can I borrow your boyfriend for a-" "No way Ashley. He's off limits" Brittany cut her off. Brittany knew she was just playing so she really wasn't upset to hear her friend ask that. Ashley laughs and says "Just kidding. I wouldn't steal your man Britt. He's to cocky and selfish-" "Watch it. I am not those things you just said about me" Alvin cut her off. The crowd and Brittany laugh. Ashley rolls her eyes and then looks at Jeanette.

"What about you Jean? Do you have any sexual fetishes?" asked Ashley before winking at her. Simon looks at his girlfriend. This was something he wanted to hear. Jeanette blushes and shyly says "Well I do have one fetish. Let me explain it. Whenever Simon finishes inside me, I don't let him take out his... Meat for a few minutes. I just love the feeling of him being inside me. I hug him and stay like that for a while" after Brittany heard that, she looks at her sisters and says "Jean, that's sounds hot. Alvin and I will try that one of these days" Everyone chuckles. The crowd was enjoying the Pivate Q and A show so far. Even Simon was starting to enjoy this. Ashley winks at Jeanette before looking at Eleanor. "And you Ellie?" She asked. Eleanor smiles and says "Well I also have one fetish. I like using food during sex. Like I would rub syrup all over my body and let Theodore lick it all. Sometimes I use whip cream and chocolate" Theodore blushes and everyone else chuckles.

The fan named Mark shouts a thank you at them for answering his question. The Miller sisters wave friendly at him. Ashley looks at her flash cards and giggles. She looks at Brittany and asks "A fan named Vanessa asks "Have you ever gone down on a girl? If not, would you ever? Also would you ever let another girl do that to you?" The girls jaws drop. The boys couldn't wait to hear their answers. These questions were getting more dirty. Everyone's eyes were on Brittany. "Eww no, I have never performed oral sex on a girl. In fact I have never done anything sexual with a girl. The thought just doesn't turn me on. I know that guys are turned on by seeing two girls doing dirty things but, I'm just not interested in doing that. My face ain't going near a girls crotch. Also i woudn't want another girl eating me out because, again it doesn't turn me on. Some girls would like that and some wouldn't. The only thing that I have done with another girl is take a shower with them but, there is no sex involved. Like I'm a cheerleader and I always take a shower in the girls locker room and while other girls are taking a shower to" The guys in the crowd were kinda disappointed. They had hoped to hear Brittany say the opposite of that. Alvin who has a question asks "Ashley, what about you?" the host giggles and now the crowd wanted to hear her response. Ashley looks at Alvin and says "Well I'm not turned on by that either but, one time I was at a party. I was drunk and I had passed out. One of my lesbian friends was drunk and horny so she performed oral sex on me. I know this because one of my guy friends recorded her doing that to me and he showed me the footage. This happened to me about a year ago. I was upset that she did that to me but I got over it and we're still friends" the guys in the crowd started cheering and repeating Ashley's name.

Ashley winks at them before looking at Jeanette who says "No me neither and I would never let another girl do that to me. However I have kissed another girl on the lips during a game of spin the bottle. There were three guys and three girls including me. This happened when I was like thirteen or fourteen years old way before i even met Simon and his brothers" Ashley smiles and looks at Simon and says "I bet you hoped that Jean would've said yes to the questions" Simon chuckles and says "No not really because two girls performing oral sex on each other doesn't turn me on. Not all guys have the same dirty thoughts" he then looks at Alvin who quickly smiles and looks away.

Ashley nods and looks at Eleanor who says "No because I like boys only and i have a boyfriend who can do that for me. By the way, a few girls in my high school have wanted to do sexual things with me in the girls locker room but, I refused. For some reason girls think that I'm lesbian. Maybe it's because I don't wear makeup and dress like a boy and usually hang out with my guy friends more than my girlfriends. it's kinda funny that not only do i attract guys. I also attract women including a few single female teachers" Eleanor then looks at Theodore and kisses him on the cheek. The crowd was disappointed to hear that but still cheer for the girls.

Ashley looks at her flash cards and smiles evilly. She reads and says "Next question. A fan named Steve asks, can you take off your clothes that are above your waist and stay like that until the Q and A show is over?" The girls were shocked to hear that. The boys except Simon liked this question. They look at the girls to see them thinking. Ashley laughs loudly and says "Come on girls. Look I'll tell you what. I'll do what the fan asked you three to do as well" She then begins to remove her strapless shirt. The crowd begins to cheer and chant Ashley's name.

Ashley removes her tank top that was under shirt to reveal her black Bra. She unclasps her Bra and throws it at the crowd. A few guys began to fight for the Bra. The crowd roars for Ashley. All eyes were on her boobs which were medium size. The type of boobs she had were Closet set. Brittany who notices that Alvin was drooling, hits him in the ribs and says "Quit staring at her chest you pervert" Alvin chuckles and says "Britt, don't be jealous. Your boobs are hotter than hers. You know that I'm yours only" Brittany rolls eyes and begins to remove her clothing to. She takes off her shirt, and pink Bra. Her boobs jiggled and received fresh air. The type of boobs Brittany had were Teardrop which were a little bigger than Ashley's. The crowd cheered for Brittany and were now waiting for Jeanette to do the same.

Jeanette was shy so she took her time removing her upper clothes. She didn't even want to show her Bra but, she was having fun in this show. Jeanette removes her Bra and now her boobs were exposed. The type she had were East West. Her boobs were smaller than Brittany's but, were about the same size as Ashley's. As soon as the crowd started to cheer for Jeanette, she was not feeling that shy anymore. Finally it was Eleanor's turn. She removes her long sleeve green shirt and then removes her tank top. Her Bra is removed and now her boobs were visible. Everyone was stunned including Alvin and Simon were stunned. Eleanor's boobs were bigger than Brittany's. The type she had were Round.

Theodore who was looking at his girlfriends chest, hears Alvin say "Wow Theo, your girlfriend has amazing jugs. Would you mind if i touch-" "Not on my watch Mister" Brittany who interrupted Alvin, pulls his right ear. Alvin who was in pain says "Ouuch Britt. I was just going to ask him what the size of Eleanor's Bra is" Brittany let's go and says "Liar. You were gonna ask him something else. You know what, that's it. No sex for two weeks" Alvin frowns and says "No, Britt come on I was-" "Next question. A fan named Jorge asks "Can you get naked and then sit on the floor and spread your legs while facing the crowd and stay like that until the show ends?" Asked Ashley. The girls were again shocked. These questions were becoming more sexual.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile the boys including Simon couldn't wait to see the girls do what they were asked to do. Ashley who once again notices the girls being shy says "Girls don't be shy. I'll do it to okay. I'll go first" she then turns around so that her back was facing the crowd and pulls down her pants including her Panties. She sways her bare ass that was now visible. Guys started to wolf whistle. Ashley turns around, sits on the floor and spreads her legs. Her pussy looked like it was nicely trimmed. The boys were now getting turned on by this. They try to not look at Ashley's pussy because they didn't want their girlfriend to get mad but, it was hard to not glance at Ashley.

"Fine" said Brittany who removes her skirt and panties. Her pussy was kinda wet. A few of the questions that she heard on this night had turned her on. Brittany sits on the floor next to Ashley and spreads her legs. Brittany's pussy looked it was trimmed trimmed as well. The crowd started to cheer. The boys were hard and wanted sexual attention. Seeing two pussies was making them hard and desperate to have sex. Next it's Jeanette who removes all her clothing. Her crotch was visible. She had some pubic hair. Jeanette sits next to Brittany and spreads her legs. Last it was Eleanor's turn. She gets naked and approaches the other girls. She sits and spreads her legs. She shaved her pussy last night. Things went as Simon expected. He knew this would probably happen but, right now he was both happy and upset. Upset because he didn't like anyone seeing Jeanette nude. Happy because he always wondered what Brittany and Eleanor looked like without wearing clothes. He finally knew what Brittany and Eleanor look like when they're naked. Seeing four exposed vaginas was making it difficult for the boys to not masturbate right then and there.

Ashley looks at her flashcards and says "Alright next question is-" "RRRRIIIIIINNNG" time was up. The show had to end. The crowd frowns and were disappointed that the show was over. Ashley puts away her flash cards and says "Well folks. This the end of the show. Please give the boys and especially the girls a hand for having the guts to do this for us" although the crowd was disappointed that it was over, they were still grateful that their celebrity crushes answered most of their questions. The crowd begins to leave.

The stages curtain goes down and blocks the view of the crowd leaving. Brittany and her sisters get up and approach their clothes that were on the floor. They were about to get dressed but then they stop when they hear Alvin saying "Wait" the girls glance at him and his brothers. "Yes Alvin" replied Brittany. Alvin smiles nervously and says "You three don't have to get dressed you know... I mean we could like..." the girls look at each other before looking back at Alvin. They then look at Simon and Theodore who looked nervous like Alvin. The girls eyes get wide as they realize what the boys were trying to say.

Brittany looks at her sisters and asks "Do you girls want to... You know?" Both Jeanette and Eleanor blush and they look at their boyfriends. They knew what they wanted. Eleanor smiles and says "Yes but only if Theodore wants me to" her boyfriend looks at her and smiles. Brittany looks at Alvin and says "Okay, I'll join as well" they then look at Jeanette who had her arms crossed. She was thinking about this. She looks at Simon to see him with a pleading look on his face. Jeanette smiles and says "Alright"

Now knowing that the girls accepted, Alvin, Simon and Theodore immediately get naked. Their hard members were dripping with precum. Jeanette and Eleanor blush and look away. Alvin approaches Brittany and whispers to her ear. It took him a minute to convince her. Alvin looks at Theodore and asks "Hey Theo, can I have some of Eleanor?" his little brother wasn't expecting for him to ask that. Eleanor was stunned and wondered what Theodore will say.

"Umm... Okay but don't finish inside her" replied Theodore. Alvin smiles and thanks him. He approaches Eleanor and kisses her on the lips. He puts his hands on her ass and squeezes her cheeks. His tongue slides in to her mouth. Eleanor was caught off guard but, kisses him back. As they were making out, she felt his hard member poking her tummy. Meanwhile the others watched as the two were having fun. Brittany who was getting turned on by this, puts her hand between her thighs and begins to rub her clit. Simon sees what Brittany is doing. He looks at Jeanette and asks for permission. She says yes. Brittany notices Simon approaching her. He approaches and kisses her. Brittany was surprised that he would be interested in having with fun her. Brittany closes her eyes and kisses him back. Theodore decides to join the fun. He approaches Jeanette and smiles.

Jeanette smiles back. She then closer her eyes and puckers up as she expects Theodore to kiss her but, he unexpectedly begins to suck her boobs. This surprises her but, then giggles. Jeanette lovingly caresses his hair. "Ummm, yes, make love to me. Make love to mommy. You just love sucking mommy's boobies" Jeanette was surprisingly talking sexy and she was good at it. Theodore nods and kept sucking and biting. Meanwhile Alvin and Eleanor were still making out but things were starting get hotter for them. Alvin was starting to kiss his way down. He kisses her neck and down to her boobs. He sucks her boobs as Eleanor strokes his hard member. Alvin was all over her chest. He squeezed and sucked. Alvin then continues to kiss his way down and when he was on his knees, he kisses her warm thighs and then slowly starts to lick her clit. "Mmmmm, don't stop. Just like that. Just keep doing what you're doing" her words were music to his ears. Meanwhile Simon was still making out with Brittany. He was pinching her nipples. As he was doing that, he places his hard member between her thighs and begins to thrust in and out. Precum was getting all over Brittany's thighs. She liked what Simon was doing. She liked the feeling of his member rubbing on her clit and thighs. "Gosh, you're leaking a lot Simon. Am I this hot to you?" Brittany whispered seductively. Simon was to horny to reply.

In the meantime, Theodore was getting ready to go inside of Jeanette. Jeanette lays on her back and spreads her legs. Theodore slowly goes inside her wet pussy. He went in slowly so he wouldn't make Jeanette feel much pain. He then takes out his member and goes in again. "Oooh, Jean you're so tight and wet" said Theodore. Jeanette smirks and says "Thanks. Now make mommy feel good" Theodore nods and begins to thrust in and out. Jeanette's boobs jiggle as Theodore kept thrusting. In the meantime Alvin was now behind Eleanor. He goes in to her pussy and starts. Eleanor had bent over and was now beginning to moan. Alvin kept slapping her ass cheeks as he kept going in and out. "Eleanor... Agh... It... Agh.. It feels... Ooooh... So good" said Alvin and Eleanor turns her head and winks at him. Her walls were squeezing his member. He wanted to finish inside her but, he remembers that Theodore told him to not finish inside her. A few minutes later, Alvin started to feel like he could cum any minute so he stops. Eleanor notices and turns around. Alvin tells her to lay down and she does. He didn't want to finish early so, he starts to lick around her clit as he fingered her. Eleanor was squeezing her boobs as she felt Alvin's tongue running around her clit.

A few minutes later Eleanor was feeling like she was gonna have an orgasm. "Alvin... I... Here it comes" after warning him, her juices spray all over his face. She moaned loudly. She was shaking as waves of pleasure were coming from her lady parts. Alvin smiles and licks all of her juices. Some was on her thighs and most was on his face. After licking all of it, Alvin goes inside her. As he kept thrusting, he kisses Eleanor. She wraps her legs around his waist. Soon he started to feel it. He moans loudly and quickly takes out his member. He stands up and cums all over Eleanor's boobs. Some of it lands on her face. Eleanor giggles and licks it all. After finishing, she says "That was fun" and then kisses him on the cheek. The two then lay down and continue to make out. Meanwhile Simon had started to thrust inside Brittany's pussy. "Agh soo good" mumbled Simon. He then begins to suck her boobs as he kept thrusting. Brittany was rubbing her clit with one hand while she caressed his hair with the other. The feeling of being inside her warm and wet pussy was just as amazing as being inside of Jeanette. "Brittany I'm gonna..." Simon takes his member out of her pussy. Brittany and Simon get in to the 69 position. They both start to lick and suck. They were both sweaty and very horny. Britany's pussy smelled musty which Simon loved. A few minutes later, they were both feeling it. "Get ready Brittany" said Simon before he cums inside her mouth. Some of his cum was on her chin. Brittany swallowed all of it. She then has an orgasm and Simon wastes no time. He licks all of it and swallowed. The two then look at Alvin and Eleanor to see them making out. They then glance at Theodore and Jeanette to see them having fun.

Theodore was gonna cum so he warns Jeanette "I think I'm gonna" he was enjoying this so much that he forgets to pull out. All of his cum goes inside her pussy. Jeanette feels something warm inside so she asks "Theodore, did you... Finish inside of me?" this makes him worry and he replies "Um, maybe... I... I'm sorry. I was enjoying this so much that-" "Shh it's okay. I'm on the pill anyway. The chances of me getting pregnant are low" Jeanette interrupted him. Theodore smiles and Jeanette does to. She kisses him on his forehead. They then stand up to see the others chatting including Alvin and Eleanor.

"Oooooooh" suddenly they stop chatting when they hear someone moaning. They look around and see Ashley masturbating. She had gotten dressed and left the stage to count the money they earned and then she came back. She saw her friends having sex which turned her on. She got naked again and started to play with herself. Unfortunately for her, she was to busy giving herself some pleasure that, she didn't notice her friends looking at her with an evil smile. "Having fun Ashley?" asked Alvin.

Now that she realized that the others noticed she was there, she stops and smiles innocently but nervously says "Wha-what-do-do-you-mm-mean-Alvin?" The others were still smiling evilly. Alvin gets hard again and says "Guys what do you say we have fun with her?" Everyone nods and look at Ashley. "Let's get her"

The end


End file.
